


Hutch

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His new friend had given him a nickname...Vanessa POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hutch

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #38 'Academy'

**Hutch**

by Belladonna

 

He came home today from the Academy, all excited. Told me his new friend there had given him a nickname.

Had called him "Hutch", Hutchinson being such a mouthful.

 

I called him that first, you know? I don't say Ken, reminds me of my last boyfriend before him. Bad break-up.

 

But if he thinks when this Starsky person called him so, it's the new big thing, that's fine with me.

Not like I have the ownership of that name.

 

As long as it is me he comes home to, I won't mind that he thinks Starsky has invented it.


End file.
